


Stark Contrast

by AnnieRya



Series: Bio! Parent AU's [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Miraculous Ladybug, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bio dad au, F/F, F/M, Genius Marinette, Implied Kagaminette, Lila Rossi salt, Miraculous Team, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Uncle Jagged Stone (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieRya/pseuds/AnnieRya
Summary: Marinette was a smart(read Genius) fun-loving girl who comes across a pair of earrings, She should have seen this coming, Being a hero should be listed as a genetic trait at this point.Bio Dad Tony Stark.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Peter Parker, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tikki, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tony Stark, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: Bio! Parent AU's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1843807
Comments: 9
Kudos: 467





	Stark Contrast

  * Sabine and Tony were friends in college and dated before she moved to Paris.
  * When she found out she was pregnant she called Tony who passed out while Rhodey laughed saying he knew this was coming one day and expressed his sympathy that her child will have to deal with Tony’s genes.
  * Tony toned down the playboy persona a bit after she was born.
  * Marinette looks similar to her father and has the brain to booth.
  * She’s a sweet child who made several teachers cry.
  * When Tom’s became her step father she became excited she had three parents.
  * Marinette’s full name is Marinette Maria Cheng-Stark.
  * She can speak Italian, Mandarin, French, English.
  * He father keeps her out of the news.
  * She made her first functional robot at 8.
  * When Tony started dating Pepper she was ecstatic(She also got to visit Tony more after they go together)
  * When New York happened she was in Paris and watched as her dad went in the wormhole sobbing.
  * After Tony dealt with the Mandarin, He got screamed at by Marinette saying she didn’t want the next time he goes missing to be the last time she sees him.
  * Marinette makes Pepper and Tony for formal events and put’s her signature on them.
  * She practices piano when she learned her grandmother used to play it and also does martial arts to protect herself.
  * She and Tony would stay up late designing and improving the suit whenever she was over, She got her caffeine addiction from him.
  * As a teen she wears glasses and her outfit’s are mostly professional and preppy (Skirt’s w/ stockings, Blazers, low heels, blouses and dresses)
  * But if she’s at home or with her friends and family, she’s wearing band shirts, baggy pant’s, hoodie’s, sneakers and a pair of goggles will probably be on her head.
  * When she became Ladybug she and Tikki had a debate about Magic after Stone Heart, (”Marinette you have seen Asgardian Gods, Is magic so far fetched!” “Aliens Tikki!”)
  * She handed Tikki a box of Macaroons after learning of Doctor Strange.
  * She is Jagged’s niece since he and Tony are friends and she loves rocking with him.
  * She’s friends with his kids Luka and Juleka.
  * She sang Head like a Hole by nine inch nails for a talent show once(The cover in black mirror by Miley Cyrus), her father and Jagged were proud.
  * She doesn’t have a crush on Adrien but they’re friends and do piano together.
  * But since she’s been following him to fencing as well the class thinks she has a crush on him.
  * They obviously haven’t seen Kagami and her in the same room.
  * She built a coffee bot into her backpack, She gave a version that can fit in a briefcase to Pepper for her birthday.
  * She and Max have a friendly rivalry.
  * She when she first met the Avengers, Tony tried saying she’s Marinette Dupain-Cheng gifted intern, even though the glare from Marinette and their obvious resemblance makes the Avenges immediately realized Tony has spawn.
  * She uses this to say she’s the OG minion when the other interns (Harley, Riri, Peter, Peni) start rolling in.
  * When her family found out she was Ladybug Happy screamed, “Oh god it’s contagious!” looking at all of Tony’s brood.
  * She, Luka, Kagami, Chloe, Nino and Adrien are a team since she knows two people can’t deal with a whole city on their own and convinced fu to make them permanent holders.
  * When Lila lies she doesn’t call it out siting she’s got better stuff to do and goes back to helping Chole with class rep stuff.
  * But she does challenge her when she lies about something Marinette likes(Piano, Mechanics, Fashion, Martial arts, Kagami).
  * Lila tried to kiss up to her once saying she can help her
  * Gabriel and Tomoe think she is a good influence for their children due to her usually professional nature and intellect.
  * She laughed when Adrien and Kagami told her at that.
  * Is known as a ‘rich kid’ due to her Mother’s family and how she dresses since most people don’t know about her father and those who do got an NDA so fast they think the Stark lawyer are another race altogether.
  * Tony once asked Fury what he thinks about Paris’s problem, Cue an investigation into Paris.
  * Doctor Strange gave her some scrolls on the Miraculous which Marinette begrudgingly accepted.
  * Someone leaked info on all of Tony’s interns and since most of them are lacking people in the paternal department publishes the article ‘Many illegitimate Starks, Is he trying to fix years of abandonment?’
  * While the others are okay since their in America and closer to Tony, Marinette walks to school to see something out of the princess diaries.
  * Lila is giving an interview about ‘her classmate and best friend’ and Marinette walks by her and flips her off.
  * Her father has a press conference saying anyone has a picture of them without permission is being sued, denouncing claims of parenting the interns and is just their mentor.
  * Except hers.
  * Marinette is gonna kill him if Pepper didn’t first.
  * To be continued.



Bonus

  * Marinette is the president of the Paris branch of the Tony Stark fan club.
  * She invented a Coffee mixture that is banned in several countries and you have a license to use it in others.
  * She and Tikki go hunting in old libraries and caves for journals and Scrolls left behind.
  * Tony Stark now holds a private collection of artifacts that even made Lara Croft impressed.



**Author's Note:**

> Remember to comment and leave kudos.


End file.
